The Imaginary Competitor
by darkenedcrystal
Summary: "Listen. I need to make Draco jealous so that he'll regret rejecting me. I just need you two to make out so that I can take notes and do it by myself!" Harry smirked. "Do you guys know what an Imaginary friend is?" HPDM SLASH. Imagination is running wild.
1. An Imaginary Plan

**Imaginary Competitor**

_The great hall was in deep silence waiting for the next move from either party standing at the doors of the room._

_"Chocolates, Potter?" the voice was laced with humour and sarcasm.__ "Will you accept them?" asked a soft voice as he kept his head bowed and his arms out stretched forward._

_"Is this a joke?" Harry didn't dare reply. He had already used most of his strength to push himself to stand up to approach his yearlong crush._

_"You're an idiot, Potter. After six years of throwing insults at each other, you'd think that I would harbor any sappy feelings for you? You must be daft if you didn't understand this even after six years. Let me make this clear,"_

_"Draco I'm serious about this-" _

_"I hate you, Potter."_

_

* * *

_"There you are Harry! I was getting worried since you didn't turn up for dinner." Hermione closed the door as she walked towards Harry's bed.

"I haven't been to dinner for the past week, Hermione." replied Harry's soft, monotonous voice.

Hermione sighed and sat on the side of her best friend's bed. She was tired of seeing him so defeated and lost. Harry had dark eye bags under his eyes and he'd even started losing a lot of his weight.

"I hate to see you like this Harry. Malfoy's not worth this much."

Harry immediately bolted up and snarled at her. "Don't say that!"

There was silence after that and Harry slumped back down onto his bed. "I'm not ready to give up on him yet, Herms. I just don't know what to do now. How can I face him? How can I even face the school!"

"Harry, he's not-"

"Don't say he's not worth it again!" Hermione sighed. Harry started crushing on Malfoy since the start of the sixth year. Only the seventh year Gryffindors knew but no one bothered to help Harry thinking it was just a minor crush. "I'm not going to give up on him just like that Herms. Maybe I was too straightforward? Maybe he was too shy to accept my gift to him in front of the whole school?"

"Maybe he's just a big prat who isn't worth-"

"Maybe I'm not going about it the right way? Maybe I should think of a more… Slytherin like plan."

Hermione raised a brow. "A plan?"

"I need to make him see what he's missing out on…"

"Harry, Malfoy had just let the best thing in the world slip right through his fingers! Maybe you should change your target because he's not worth-"

"I need to make him jealous." Harry concluded in awe of his own brilliance. "That's right! Once he sees that I'm no longer into him, he'll want to be with me!"

Hermione sighed and left at Harry to plot by himself.

'`~~0oo0oo0oo0oo0~~'`

"How do you think Harry's doing?"

"He's plotting his next move to get Malfoy."

"What does he see in that slimy git anyway? I'll tell you what I see – bad attitude, a whole lot of hair gel and a closet full of fancy gay wear."

"Ron, you know once Harry puts his mind to something he doesn't give up."

"I know Mione but why does it have to be that son of a-"

"Hey Hermione, Ron." Seamus and Dean joined them in front of the fireplace. The lower years were doing their homework while the rest of the seventh years were studying for their N.E.W.T.S.. Ron and Hermione, however, were taking time off to worry for their troubled friend. "Harry sulking again?"

Hermione nodded and replied the Irish boy. "He's plotting his next move."

"We should come up with a plan to help Harry with his situation. I say we set him up with a nice, Hufflepuff lad!" Dean pumped his fist into the air and Seamus applauded.

"I'd rather introduce him to a nice, Gryffindor chick." Ron grumbled and they laughed about it.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang followed by several younger Gryffindors cursing and inkpots shattering on the floor. All this was then followed by some very loud exclamations.

"HERMIONE! I GOT IT! I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT! HERMIONE!" Harry came dashing down from the boys dorm and stopped right in front of the fireplace. He seemed excited for a moment, then stunned as he saw that Seamus and Dean were sitting with Ron and Hermione. His face then change to one of deep in thought, then he shook his head as if coming out of his own thought.

"Never mind Hermione, I'll talk to you later. Seamus! Dean! Let's go!" Harry grabbed both boys and raced back up to the dorm leaving Hermione and Ron baffled.

"What was that?" Asked Hermione still looking in the direction Harry had left.

"I should go check it out." Ron concluded and followed Harry up the stairs.

'`~~0oo0oo0oo0oo0~~'`

"You want us to what?"

"You two are a couple right?"

"Yeah but we're not going to make out in front of you." Dean was baffled at Harry's request.

"Unless you wanna join us."

"SEAMUS!"

"What! Harry's hot and he's kind of my type too!" retaliated a kind of confused Seamus.

Dean sighed in frustration. "Harry just tell us what your master plan is and we'll see if we can help."

Harry perked up and grinned. "Listen. I need to make Draco jealous so that he'll regret rejecting me. I just need you two to make out so that I can take notes and do it by myself!"

"You want to watch us and use our moves on Malfoy?" Seamus was still confused.

"No. I want to watch you and use your moves by myself."

Ron had entered the room by then and was as equally confused as the other two were. At this point, Harry's grin had actually gotten more sinister. He almost looked like a Slytherin…

"Do you guys know what an Imaginary friend is?" Harry asked. Ron and Dean shook their heads so Seamus explained.

"It's something little kids imagine when they're alone. Kids who don't have friends just imagine they have one. It gets serious to a point where kids believe their Imaginary friends are real."

Ron and Dean were quiet for awhile before it all suddenly made sense. Harry saw an understanding appear in their eyes and started bouncing on the spot.

"You don't have the guts to do that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Everyone's going to think you're crazy!" Dean added.

"It's brilliant Harry!" Seamus started bouncing up and down with the black haired genius.

"Isn't it? And you guys are going to help me. Are you two going to start giving me tips or what?"

"Let's get moving Dean! This is going to be the best prank on Slytherin in the entire history of Hogwarts!" Seamus pulled Dean up and started making out with him against the wall.

"It's not going to work, Harry!" Ron was still shocked from the idea but Harry had already gone into observation mode. He was even taking down notes on his parchment of papers. "I'm telling Mione!"

Ron ran out of the room just as Dean moaned and Seamus growled. This was insane! He had to look for Hermione and tell her to talk Harry out of it.

'`~~0oo0oo0oo0oo0~~'`

"MIONE, MIONE, MIONE!" Shattering inkpots and curses could be heard again.

"Shouldn't you seventh years be studying? Why won't you shut up?" Screamed some random fourth year student.

Ron just ran straight pass them and straight to Hermione who was reading by the fire.

"MIONE HELP!"

"What, Ron? You're disturbing the other people!" Ron was panting hard to he looked distressed. "Is there something wrong with Harry?"

"Harry's Plan!"

"Harry's plan? What is it? Is it bad? What's going on? What's the plan?" Hermione was frantic now. She was worried about Harry and Ron wasn't giving her the answers she needed quick enough.

"Harry's Plan…"

"Yes? Just say it already, Ron! What is it?"

"Harry's planning on making Malfoy jealous by sexing up some pile of air which he calls his 'imaginary friend'."

Hermione was stunned for a moment. "What?"

"He's currently taking tips from Seamus and Dean who's making out on my room right now. And Dean moaned. Is Harry going to moan like that? Oh Merlin. Is Harry going to be the top or bottom? HOW CAN HE TOP IF HE'S DOING IT WITH AIR! This is so confusing! Why are all of the people in my room gay?" Ron was pacing back and forth.

"That is a brilliant idea." Hermione breathed, stood up and ran up to where Harry was.

"Brilliant? Mione? Brilliant?" Ron cried out and fell back onto one of the couches by the fireplace. "Shit's gonna go down."

* * *

A/N: HEY GUYS. Yes i know i've started something new before even finishing my other story. But this came to me awhile back and i started writing it and coudn't stop! it was supposed to be a long series. but i changed my mind and wanted to make a one shot out of it. then i changed my mind again because everything couldnt fit into 1 freaking chapter! anyways! i hope you'll support me throughtout this story! 3


	2. An Imaginary First Attempt

A/N: Just some notes to add. This will be Slash but A Compulsory Heart is not a slash story. Enjoy.

* * *

He watched the Gryffindors from the other end of the hall focusing mainly on the one with green eyes.

'There's nothing special about him. He rejected me then, so I reject him now. It's all purely business.'

"Hey Draco! Look who's back." Blaise sat down next to him and nodded towards the Gryffindor table. "It's our favourite Choco-giving boy!"

Draco huffed. "Please, Zabini. I don't care about what goes on at that table and I barely noticed Potter's presence."

"Oh Harry's wearing red shoelaces today!"

"They're maroon, Blaise." Draco corrected and immediately knew his mistake. 'Damn. Stupid habit.' Blaise just smirked and reached for the eggs.

"You know, this is the first time in more than a week that Potter's been to breakfast."

"He must have finally stopped crying."

Blaise just smirked and continued eating.

"Potter must have liked me so much that he had to cry for a week to get over me." The blond continued trying to convince himself.

"Draco, stop being cocky it's unbecoming of you." Draco rolled his eyes and finished up his meal.

Just then, Potter got up and said bye to his friends and left the Great Hall.

"Where's he going? Potions is about to start." Draco whispered to himself.

"Probably just going for a quick shag."

"Yeah right. Potter got dumped by me, his yearlong crush. I doubt he's going to be shagging anyone so soon."

"All the signs point to it. He's all perky again all of a sudden. And he's not going to class with his friends! He's got to be shagging someone." Blaise finished his eggs and stood up with Draco as they left for their first class.

"I still say it's impossible. Potter's not the type to get over someone so quickly."

"You're just upset that he got over you. Just accept it, Draco."

"Whatever." Draco ended the conversation as the two of them walked in silence towards the dungeons. They were passing an alcove when Blaise suddenly stopped.

"Blaise?"

"Do you hear that?" Blaise was hunched as he tried to listen for something. Then he moved towards the alcove but it was dark and they could hardly see anything. All Draco could hear was weird smacking sounds. When Blaise turned the corner, he just stopped moving and starting gaping like a fish.

"What?" Draco questioned Blaise and moved to see what his friend saw. 'What the hell?'

Draco's jaw dropped when he saw Harry Potter making out with a wall or rather, with the air in between himself and the wall. His hands were above his head and looked like they were pinning something to the wall. His lips, which were red and swollen, were working out with something in front of him around the height of his own face. He then started moving downwards while his lips made nipping motions. And to their surprise, Potter suddenly growled.

Blaise jumped back while Draco had shivers down his spine. Despite the strange scene, watching Harry Potter all messed up and ravished was HOT.

"You like that don't you Sam?" Potter growled while using his free hand to cup some invisible air at the height of his own waist. "Moan for me again."

'Sam? Sam where?'

Blaise was now tugging Draco away but Draco was too caught up with watching.

"I love it when you say my name like that. Say my name again, Samuel." Harry said the name 'Samuel' so sensuously that even Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Time to go Malfoy. Gryffindors are coming." Blaise tugged Draco back into the corridor and into the classroom. Draco was still stunned and had to be forced down onto a stool.

"Blaise, what was that?" Draco turned to face Blaise who was sitting behind him. "There wasn't any one there right? You didn't see anyone right?"

"I don't know Draco. I don't want to think about it. Just hearing Potter's command to moan… I had to get out of there." Blaise had a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"There was no 'Samuel'. I didn't see anyone there…" Draco was still wide eyed and confused when the Gryffindors came in and took their places. He did however hear the mudblood ask Potter where his tie was.

"Damned I must have left it back there. It's probably with Sam though. I'll get it from him later." Potter cursed from his seat which happened to be next to Draco.

"Hey Malfoy, sorry about a few days ago. I understand that I had no chance with you. Sorry for bothering you." And all Malfoy could comprehend was that look of ecstasy on Potter's face, his devilish hair and swollen, red lips.

"Hook, line and sinker." Blaise smirked as he whispered to his partner and they fist pumped each other.

"Draco Malfoy has no idea what he's got himself into." Seamus replied.

"Where did Potter learn those moves though?"

"Last night, my room, from yours truly." Seamus puffed his chest out and winked over to Dean who saluted back.

"Damned. Got room for one more?" Blaise slid closer to Seamus and wiggled his brows.

"We'll consider."

Blaise chuckled. "I'm starting to like you more, little Gryffindor."

"Don't get your hopes up though, little Slytherin."

"Touché."

`'~~0oo0oo0oo0oo0~~'`

"So you've found a new victim eh Potter?"

"Oh he's a victim alright. Sam likes it rough." Draco blushed while Harry looked as if he were fantasizing.

"Since you couldn't get the best, any whore would do right, Potter? Your new boyfriend's probably giving you sympathy sex."

"Oh no, Sam's the best! He's perfect for me." Harry had a dreamy look as me mentioned Sam's name.

"He's probably a mudblood just like all your other friends. I've never heard of him before. What is his full name?"

"Samuel Ranger."

"A mudblood. I knew it. He must be from Hufflepuff from the sound of it."

Harry gave him a bewildered look. "He's from Slytherin, Malfoy. He's been in your house for seven years and you never knew?"

By now Draco was just plain confused. Samuel Ranger? He's never heard of that name in his entire life before!

Draco turned around to ask Blaise. "Hey, you've ever heard of the name Samuel Ranger? Apparently Potter says his new lover is from Slytherin."

Blaise shook his head in response.

"Oh are you guys talking about Harry's new boyfriend, Sam?" Seamus chipped in. "Harry told us all about how Sam and he had quidditch matches during that period of time when he was upset about being rejected by you."

Draco gave him a look of disgust. "Do not talk to me you halfblood."

Seamus just shrugged and turned to talk to Harry. "Hey Harry! So who's on top?"

Harry just returned with a grin. "We're flexible."

Draco felt his face grow hot at that comment. Why is he getting so affected by every little thing Potter says!

"It's strange though. There isn't anyone in Slytherin with the name Samuel Ranger." Blaise pondered.

"Oh Samuel is very real alright…" Harry was left to his own thoughts as Professor Snape entered and started the lesson.

"Who knew boy wonder had a naughty streak in him." Was the last thing Draco heard Blaise mutter before he tuned everything out to pay attention. Something was not right here and the first step was to find this 'Sam' dude.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! REVIEW!~


End file.
